Urban Truth
by TironSimba
Summary: 1 dai Tiron waz on da way to sumwhr on hiz Yanma. O WAT. DAT NEVR HAPPUND. SMUT AND LEMONZ
1. S

**PROLOG**

in urder to undertand my stoy first u need 2 kno hw it came cam 2 b. C dur was dis ol guy 1 tim n he hd lots of toiz in his bakyard. Wel this is wen I cum in. He had 3 pokmon n he askd if i wantd 1 cuz he was gon die cuz i told him if he didt giv one soon me two i would kill him. Well neway, he said he culd only giv me 1 but i sad "NO I NEED 2 HAVE ALL OF THEM OR ELSE I WILL KILL U AND U BETTER KNO I'M SERIUS ABT THIS!' Ten i had all of dem in my party but my scren was dark cuz i had only a old gamboy not a ne one wit the baklite and stuff that makes thm rely cool. neway i was there and he got his sun 2 cum in and his sun was lyke "I NEED 2 CHALGE U 2 A MACH SO I CAN BE BEST OF US" and i said "OK" and he strted 2 throw his pkeman but I jus shot him. I took his pkemanz bt den his dad was like NO WAY U NEED THEM FOR MYSLF but i then said that he culd'nt so I left. Also my name is TironeBlackJillerd420 and I am the pkemon master.

**Chaper 1**

my boiz were cumming from the new aprtment buiding the wit ppl made 4 us cuz there dum. My pkemon were slepin but i said no cuz they had things 2 do 2da amnd now i have 2 see my grl cuz she keps texking me abt stupd shit like how she luvs me and wen our bby is gun be due cuz i don even thnk da bb is mine. my dad was un jury springa and jhe told my dad that the bby wasnt his cuz ma dad used ma moms blud or somfin like dat but i dagrezz. neyway i throo mi pokeybawl and my lvl 344 hoo ooh pooped out an flhoo m3 2 my gurl.

my gurl nam b shaneekwa jones oprah winfree queen lateefa. she got da biggyst bootay in all da getto. i tappped dat. all nyt. das rite. ;];];];];] shee hatyz wen i play pkmonz ciz she say das kidz stuff but i disgree cuz she jus jeluz cuz she thiznks dat i cheet on hur wif mai jynx bcz shes a hawt balakc bich.

i floo up on her hous on mi hoo wahhoh an told him 2 sakred fir hur. he did. dat waz dee end of shaneekwa an mi bb. hoorayz i kan pla pkmn awl i wnt nao.

**Chapter 1**

S my fren was hungr 4 food rite? n i wuz lik no no no i dun have no food s0 i shot him 2 mak food but he didnt like that much, but nyway i was wakin with goku and he is my dad cuz my dad is the best and there is no way that he cant be the best. neway i wuz trin 2 go suprsain to my ho cuz i lik 2 sai thngs 2 ppl alot. n he was like no, oh yah im not gay or nuthin but i jus lik sum cok nao and den cuz i ned sumn tim awy from da girlz cuz their crasy.

**Chapter 1**

i hav no clo wi i was hungry cuz i jus ate ot my grlz cunt wit my tef be4 she did we did it 4 timz a dai now it is unly a fe minutz bef4 wr fukn a gn. and dan dur was nbo e to go to and i was hrny for mnyh and itre hadnt cum yayt.


	2. A

khpter 2

Alasta was hu4rng 2 da mrket 2 get a pare of jogy pantz sue we culd sex. It haD 2 BE 1Z WIF HOLZ SU3 ME Y ASHH CUJLDNT B4 IT WAS HUGY. 2 bad i was not gay hahahahahahahaha. newai i culdnt not havv mor betr friex zen him and zebrin bcuz zecrin waz my gf. 2mor i can go 2 da park with my mom I'm very excited and happy that we will get to spend sometime together for once. It's always so long between our visits that my heart races anew everytime. neway my hoohuj was fling me to da parti becuz alistar was having a brokn had run drarkspan. I use dat pam aloit 4 cokin da fles for prty neway hur i am cuz wine got maddest bcuz i dnt sav the magz from da drkspn daman thung cuz i had 2 bon my grl 2nite. neywayi rite a rap 4 u gyuiz cuz u guiz seem to follow me wherever I go in life.

drtygirl giving me moni

dirtygirl givn me funny

sexygrl givn me sex

on my bed wif harypotr hex

dirty girl giving me head

girtygirl lyin ded in my bed

sesxy girl giving me lip

dirty girl killed ral quik

Hop u guiz lik it i mad it cuz 50 sent said 2.


	3. TAN

Soop nigz. I haz dremz but u guuiz n in dem I had drmd bout stufz dat is nsfd. In my drm I drmed but pplz dai b awlupinmygrl n den mi n mi mami vent up in da irduct in da iroplan. C we wr un r way 2 da mawl in da irplawn cuz wer gun be hawt trist to da blak nigz drn da strrt. Dendey was 2 late cuz I had 2 nigz and dey had unly 1 nig n I had chek mate. Latr in mahj drm I drmt a drm dat all hoes wulkd be crated ekual. But den ladi gaga wif her hawt bewtuh hewl stuk mah fat 55" cawk dewp insaisd her. It was soe tat dat my dock camed hurrd insiad her port. Den I wok oop 2 fand dat my cok hawd bun soaked in pazz but it wuz akaly cumz.

Kapter 9

2day I decid 2 go on aventur but fukin nigass yanimia had 2 got her perod all ovr hr pokabawl and den she got all da fliez 2 cum and pee dur cumz insaid her. It wuz ok doe cuz she den had 77 tanbimia babz day I suld 4 drgs. I drgz. I bai moss of dem frum drg lrd shino in da bak ali behand da roman plase. Plz due nawt h8 me 4 dis cuz I asure u dat da drgz I gawt wur unly wed. soe den dat time I had go for the turn war in the bak urd wuf candicorn 4 da niglit childz an dey hart me 4 evar in my van but plz du nawt h8 me 4 my ractrions in dur butt cuz I luv 12 yr old grlz. I alzo gawt 2 meet 2 pawk yesturmorning cuz I saw his grv,. He cum bak from da dewd and tawld me dat mai sawg waz awezum. I rote nother.

Tait cunt 4 mah dick

I get off rel kwik

tite tit make me jizz

fat bit mak me liv

funguz brawst mak me hony

I ride fat bit pony.

I LUV U GUIZ N I HOP U AL LOV ME 2 CUZ PKEMAN RAWK AND I LUV NARUTIO TO!


	4. Neurological Analasis by Tironsimbatiti

OMG. CHAPATR 11

2day at my doktr ofise i had 2 giv jutan boobr a noz jawb cud hid mama gav him blak ju nose. I tld hm he waz hawt and we fuk but im not gay hahahahaha. soe nyway i wuz cummin in hiz sexy moof n he told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world hee hee hee. I love Justin Bieber. nyway my pkman was hngry soe i gav him da usual fewd of hate n blud frum togipi'z (.)cunt dat waz bledin. nyway jusn boobzard and alaxstr decid n den cam 2 my hoz cuz he was not redy 4 his math text. wel lo n hold jussin waz all ovr my dik agn jus lik alaxstr n ash ketchup. nyway i mad a nu saw.

sesseh lady

cum 2 mah house

sesseh ladi

fuk u wif my puter mouse

sesseh woman

fuk in my truck

sesseh ladi

get stuck wif a knife fo narcin on me 2 da man

sesseh ladi

drugz 4 us all

sesseh ladi

get fuk in a stall

sesseh ladi

u b my wife

sesseh ladi

i cut u wif my knife

I luv u guys, and I want you all to know that I am coverting myself to chirstianity in order to provide a more secure and concrete connection between me and brother jesus. MURDRERJESUS666!zɹʞnɟoɯ ǝʇɐɥ ı!


	5. THERMONUCLEAR FUSION IN DA URF

ONS Uspoon a tynme thr waz a majkail prancazz named Shalantalibama. AND O MANZ. SHE WAZ A HAWTAY. HER TITTIEZ WERE LIK WOAH. HER AZZ WAS LIKE OMFG WHOA AND HER DIK WAZ LIKE DAYUMM GURL U B GIRAFF. So PRANC tiron simba strawled up to her caStle and waz liek..."DAM GRL. HOW U GIT UP DERE?" and shee wz liek "U A DUM BASTRD U MUZST BE LOW ON DA EYEQz so I no speek to u u knav3." Den i ran to mai deelear and bot 10 pownds of crak. I SMOKS It all N I WENT TO sunshiyn WARLD. dere i saw mai ho oh an it towld m3 to g o put mai hed in the sand box. i did n i die aggin

shit.

ho oh oh mah in da hoose 2 nite

lugia no way in mah pantz 2nite

supapowa in da circuz no wai

ded ded bbiz in da prk 2day

sukin mama dikz be gon

2x4 broke hr ded n'da lawn

LUV U GUIZ.

Also, I'm not black, I'm actually two people. One is one quarter asian and the other is as pale as WIGZ TRN 2 FUK UZ OVAR.


	6. Twilight Beacon in the Bronx: Soul Food

FUK


	7. A Plethora of Epistemological Theories

et wuz a drak nite in da huud. i larked roun da corn3rz an sanda kame up to m3 and waz lik OVR 9000 CANNY KAN GRUMZ 4 U TIRON COCO!1 U GO TiRON COCO! U GO! so i feld liek da hawttieszterest batch ov cuckiez in da ovan. i waelkd up 2 mai fav hooka and piyump shlappd har riat in da mouf. (o snap) i assed haer bffl 2 cum in da kar i juss hijakked frum sum stoopad butch lezbN. we mad da car jump and stuff but i dint get 2 see anytahtng cuz i no hav da hawt cawfee mod cuz my mami say i 2 yung 2 s33 slut boobayz on mai ps2. dum bisch. i kill har sum dai and she neva teeel m3 wat 2 du gain cuz she ded in da groun burnin in da hayull wif satun an all a hiz deemanz. !

i thank saytun an jesuz fanficchun iz kinnada hawt hahahahahahahahahha but i'm not gayahhaha i dunt reed dat gay fag stoof.

kaymaihamaha in ma fac3

i piked leilianananabanana sum andraste's grace

i tuk a rawkat shap veenuz

an wayted fur an aleum 2 jum awl up in mah peeniz

i vawted 4 crysztal bawarsawx

but dat fag lee wun an i hopd he gut chacken pawx

speekin ov chaken i wan sum

cuz im blak an luv watarmelun

THX GUAYZ I SO AHPPPHAPPY!1shift ~FJDS DIZ B MAI DREEM I HOP DAT U AWL FAWLAW URZ AN WISH AWN SHOOTIN STRZ AN NOT GIT AIDZ


End file.
